


A Little Shy, A Little Unsure...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michaela and Jet.RP Fic.





	A Little Shy, A Little Unsure...

Michaela Willows had always been a little shy around new people, she had been born blind and, since the age of 14, she had lost all ability to walk, so now, when she was given a chance to meet someone new, she had called on her friend and carer, Liana Jacobs, to take her to the place the meeting had been set up. Now she sat alone, waiting in the woman's home. She had known that she would be a part of an already established relationship and yet as she sat, she could hear someone moving nearby. She spoke a little shyly, but sweetly. 

"H... hello?"

"Hi."

A soft friendly voice responded as a tall athletic woman walked into the room. 

"A... Are you Miss... Jet?"

"Yes...that's me. I take it your Michaela?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You ready for some pleasure?"

"Y... Yes ma'am?"

Jet moved closer and kissed her. Michaela murred and responded softly. Jet deepened the kiss. Michaela continued to respond, content to follow her lead. Jet smiled and gently picked Michaela up out of her chair and began carrying her towards the bed. Michaela had emitted a tiny meep of surprise, although she soon relaxed, trusting Jet not to drop her. Jet laid her on the bed and began undressing her. Michaela murred again, allowing herself to be undressed. Jet smiled.

"My...aren’t you a pretty little one."

She said stroking a hand over Michaela's body. 

"I'm... glad you think so."

Michaela murred. Jet smiled and continued stroking Michaela's body. Michaela murred. Jet slowly began moving her hand down Michaela's body. Michaela continued to murr. Jet began rubbing Michaela's inner thighs. Michaela continued to murr. Jet smiled and began slowly moving her fingers closer and closer to Michaela's clit. Michaela continued to murr. Jet began gently teasing Michaela's clit. Michaela bucked and mewled.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes..."

"More??"

"Please."

"And you trust me?"

"Yes... I trust you."

"Then let me take control..."

"Of course."

Jet smiled and gently but firmly pushed two fingers into Michaela. Michaela mewled and arched. Jet smiled and soon set a pace. Michaela's mewls soon turned to moans. Jet soon upped her pace. Michaela soon cried out and came.


End file.
